


If I Should Live Again

by botharetrue (orphan_account)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/botharetrue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two women dream of rebirth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Should Live Again

**1.**

Her mind is always ticking, whirring, buzzing, teeming with thoughts.

She’s had a taste of greatness. She knows the feel of it on her tongue and the weight of it on her shoulders. She has never forgotten it.

And though he claimed otherwise, her father was a dragon: destined to be hunted down and torn from greatness.

But like a true phoenix, she will rise from the ashes.

The flame flickering in her hand grows until she is consumed.

**2.**

Jinora’s hair is matted with sweat as she pushes harder than she has ever pushed in her life. She crushes skoochy’s hand in a death grip as she screams and pushes one last time. The room fills with wailing and Jinora collapses against the bed. Exhausted, she catches her breath as Skoochy whispers in her ear, “It’s a girl!”

Half a world away, Katara dreams of a girl who shares her name and eyes. She will unlock the secrets for healing the world, and they will make her into legend. When Katara opens her eyes, the sun is bright and Aang is waiting.

Jinora cradles her baby close. “I love you, Katara.”


End file.
